The Bow and the Businessman
by Pla2nBJ
Summary: They're all here. All of your favorite assassins must join together to fight for one cause. Set in modern day, the main character is a female Connor Kenway who has to live with her father Haytham Kenway when her mother dies. She meets Ezio and Altaïr along the way and Nikkie to find out that all four of them have been trained for the same reason, to continue their parent's fight.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello once again for the first time audience. It's finally here! I finally finished the first chapter of The Bow and the Businessman. I'm super excited for you guys to read it. I hope you enjoy. Please review. :)_

_Bekahw1107_

**The Bow and the Businessman**

_Chapter 1 Connor Kenway_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming-_

Music was my life. But at the moment, I wasn't in the mood. Sorry, Skyler Grey, I think. Not now. I just left my home and now traveling to my new one about two hours away. Kanatanséton had been my home since I was born. It hurt so much to say good-bye. But, I had no choice.

I never knew my father. I only saw pictures and when I asked my grandmother, would learn more about him. Though, it was as if he didn't want to get to know me or ever see my mother again. I will always wonder why he never bothered with a short visit or just a simple call. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when I thought about it. The taxi driver doesn't say much to me, he only talks quietly to himself.

The car was cold but when I rest my head against the window, the summer heat warms the skin of my cheek and almost soothes me. I close my eyes and listen to the hum of the motor.

Summer had only just begun but I felt as if mine had already ended. With my mother being murdered and being forced live with a man I was to call "father," was a great way to start a cruddy summer.

My mother had left in her will (if she ever needed it), that if she died unexpectedly, I was to live with my father. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into. The car ride had been long, though I still had no idea if we were even close. I look down at the piece of crumpled paper I had curled in my fingers since it was placed in my hand by my grandmother before I left.

1305 Fort George Drive, Queen Anne's Square, New York

I had never heard of a place like that in New York. Probably a small neighborhood outside of town or something, I think to myself.

Suddenly, I hear the small slide door on the plastic clear glass window open and I hear the taxi driver's voice clearly.

"So what does your father do for a living, kid?" He asks, I suppose trying to start a conversation.

"Um... I don't know, actually," I answer truthfully.

The man looked quite surprised when I told him as he raised his bushy eyebrows at me when he turns around. "Then you're in for it," He says facing correctly in his chair.

The feeling in my stomach got worse and I felt my heart sink into my lap as I slouched back into my seat. _Was my father a drug dealer? A pot head or smoker? Would I have a couch potato for a father who ate chips and drank beers and watch T.V. all day? This neighborhood probably had shood houses on the brink of crumbling and graffiti on all the walls and sidewalks. There were probably gangs running the streets at night and killers living next door with vicious dogs._ All these things run through my head as I put my headphones back in my ears and try to focus on the words as we grew closer to our destination.

After a few minutes, the taxi slows down and takes a right, signaling that we were in the suburb. And suddenly, we stopped. I looked up from my Ipod to see tall black iron gates in front of the car.

"Well this is as far as I can take you, kid," the taxi driver says turning around. "And I think that's your dad over there by the gate." He points to the tall dark-haired man standing on the other side of the gate.

The strange feeling in my gut returns again full force. I give the man a slight nod before pulling a few crumpled bills from my pocket handing them to him.

"Keel the change," I say. "It was a long drive.. and thanks."

He smiles a toothy grin before turning around in his seat.

I grab my duffel bag, guitar, and equipment case as I get out of the cab. I turn around and give the taxi driver one last little wave before turning to face my father.

When our eyes meet, I finally get a good look at him for the first time.

I had never seen him in person other than some pictures over the years. But I never expected Haytham Kenway to be so tall and big. He wasn't fat or old-looking or even scrawny. His wide muscled arms were crossed over his hard chest and matched his broad shoulders. His hair had no trace of white or silver within his dark brown roots, sleeked back perfectly tied back with a dark red ribbon.

If he weren't my father and I was his age, I would consider him, like most girls on the reservation probably would, "hot." Haytham wasn't smiling. He had a hard look on his face as if I wasn't what he was expecting. Would I always be a disappointment?

And finally, our eyes meet.

**Haytham Kenway**

She looked like a mini version of Ziio. From the deep brown eyes, to the way she almost seemed small and helpless. But like Ziio, I knew she wasn't. She was very beautiful, the kind of girl who could get any guy she wanted if she wished. Though Connor didn't seem like that kind of girl.

Connor carried lightly with an equipment case, her guitar, and a duffel bag. For a girl, I was shocked she had so little.

"Can I take something for you?" I ask after unlocking the gate and walking towards her offering a small smile. She wore ripped long jeans despite the summer heat over her black Converse with a black shirt and there was a beautiful long eagle feather in her short raven black hair pulled back into a small ponytail with the back ends left down and a small section on her left was braided with two beads on it. Probably the doing of Ziio.

Connor nods handing me her duffel bag which seemed heavy to her until I lifted it over my shoulder with ease. She shifts her equipment case strap on her shoulder and holds the guitar's neck being careful to not damage the strings.

We take her things to my car parked near the gate. Before we do, I show Connor how to open the gate and give her my code.

"The password is 1107," I say. "Think you can remember that?" I offer her a small smile.

Connor slightly nods and I place her things in the back of my car.

**Connor**

His voice was deep and retained a musical British accent. He had a sort of soft gentleman yet firm kind of personality. It was something I could get used to. Though he wasn't running up to hug me and telling me how happy he was to see me, but I could tell that Haytham was not unhappy to see me.

The car ride was quite awkward. There was a sort of awkward silence to follow. I fascinated myself with the houses that were all extravagant and probably very expensive. Most were two-story and all were surrounding a crystal clear lake all in their backyards. It was no Mohawk reservation, but there was enough to make this place bearable.

We pulled into the drive of a large and beautiful two-story house with lots of windows and a bright green lawn. It was so large for just one person to live in.

Just when I thought the outside was impressive, I was astonished with the inside. After I helped my father grab my few belongings, I had to force myself to not let my jaw drop at the interior of Haytham's home. It was nothing like I had ever seen before.

The walls were tall and made the place seem open and bright. There were leather reclining chairs and couches and brown comfy-looking couches with the same color throw pillows on the ends. They all surrounded a large flat-screen T.V. mounted on the wall with a large dresser at the bottom filled with tons of games and movies. Pictures and awards on the wooden top. I almost forgot to mention all the different weapons lining the walls or on display in fancy glass were swords, guns, bows with arrows, axes and tomahawks from every time era your could think of. I was intrigued.

Unlike most of the children in my village, I have been trained in every form of fighting and martial arts and every weapon down to perfection. Being surrounded by all these weapons, made me feel as if I were back home in my little training room standing on the mat in the center where I had fallen countless times, broken countless bones, a spilled so much blood.

Next, my father took me into the kitchen area. Everything was shiny a d seemed to be made of glass. I felt that if I touched anything, it would smudge and ruin it. The second floor was just as nice as the first. The hallways were also lined with different awards and weapons of all kinds. We passed by the guest bathroom and bedroom and Haytham's as well.

"This is your room, Connor," My father says opening to the door to the room at the end of the hallway. It was of course, the biggest room. I had a queen size bed and a flat screen T.V. mounted on the opposite wall to the bed. There was a bow and a full sheath of arrows and a sword to the left and right of the bed. There was an area to the right when you walk in that looked like the fancy white doors with shiny golden handles to a balcony. And of course, it was. There were pretty white curtains on the little square windows in the balcony doors. Farther to the right was a window sill for sitting on like a mini couch with fluffy pillows and a blanket over the cushion. The window was tall and wide and looked out over the lake and the woods nearby. Then I saw the music equipment...

There was a brand new electric keyboard sitting on a stand already hooked up and turned on. A new cherry red electric guitar with an amp already hooked up on a nice stand. There was a brand new music stand also a new pair of stereo sound music and gaming headphones, and a new dj and sound system. This time, I let my jaw drop.

"Is this all... for me?" I ask feeling a bit guilty but excited.

"Yes it is," Haytham says with a small smile. "Do you like it?"

I nod too speechless to answer him.

"Then I'll leave you to your unpacking," with that, he leaves the room.

I room around my bedroom, I think I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Finally finished the second chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please review :)_

_Bekahw1107_

_Chapter 2 _**Leonardo Auditore**

_Really, Ezio?_ I think to myself. _This is how you're gonna spend your summer?_

After a two mile run, fifty push-ups and curl-ups, I put the weights back in their slots and slid out from under the bars. Turning down Fall Out Boy, I sit there and stare out of my garage and into the street outside. It was a warm summer morning and a light breeze blew through and ruffled my long wavy brown hair across my face.

Summer had just begun and all I planned on doing was working out with Altaïr. But he would probably be with Nikie most of the time. They weren't together but they sure did act like it. Naw, they were just good friends. But I would hate to feel like the third wheel again.

My last girlfriend, Caterina cheated on me, I've sort of given up, I don't think I will ever find the right girl. So for now, I'm considered to be on the "market" as Altaïr puts it. But that means I've got girls flirting with me non stop at school.

After a hot shower and a bowl of Cheerios, I sit on the porch in my backyard and watch the water of The Queen's Lake softly lap the sandy shores as cranes gracefully fly by.

While trying to enjoy the sound of nature, I hear a sound that I've never heard in this neighborhood ever. The sound of someone strumming the strings on a guitar. I perk up at the sound and look around for anyone sitting somewhere with a guitar on their lap. Then I'm hearing singing too. It was a female voice and a damn good one too. The female voice was singing, 'Titanium" by, David Guetta. Whoever she was, she knew how to sing and play the guitar very well. That's when I see her.

I had to do a double take when I realized she was sitting on the deck of Haytham Kenway's property. I didn't know Mr. Kenway had a kid, I think to myself. She was small from what I could see of her. Her back was to me and she had short raven black hair that was partly pulled into a small ponytail in the back of her head. I didn't see it until I looked again, a long beautiful eagle feather in her hair as well. I wanted to go up and at least introduce myself, but what was I gonna say? There were no other teenagers probably in a ten mile radius. Perhaps I finally had someone to talk to...

"So who's the new hottie in town, Leo?"

I get to my feet and turn around to be greeted by my three least favorite people, Tom Hickey, Charlie Lee, and Ben Church. Putting on a fake smile, I say," Hey, Charles, Thomas, Benjamin."

They all glare at me. Each of them equally hates being called by their full names. So I do it to piss them off. But hey, they called me Leo. I HATE that name.

"So who is she? Have you hooked up with her yet?" Charlie persists.

"I don't even know her name, "I spat back feeling very annoyed.

"Well then, I'm gonna go introduce myself," Charlie pushes past me. Ben and Tom follow taking care to bump into me as they pass. I could tell that things were about to turn ugly very fast.

**Connor**

_"I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot-"_

"That's pretty impressive."

My whole body jumps. I turn around and see a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes followed by two brown-haired boys who all seem to have evil-looking smirks on their faces.

"Um... thanks," I say getting to my feet as I set my guitar on the swinging bench beside me.

"I'm Charles Lee," They boy with the dark eyes in the middle says taking a few steps towards me. "But you can call me, Charlie."

He seemed nice enough. But there was something off about him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a boy in the background shaking his head, eyes urgent. He points to the three boys that surround me and then to my house.

"So what's your name, cutie?" Charlie asks bringing my attention back to him.

"Connor," I answer. "Well, I should probably go, I'm supposed to go somewhere with my dad."

I grab my guitar and began to push past the boys until Charlie puts a hand on my bare shoulder. I only wore a black tank top and a pair of red and black athletic shorts.

"Come on," Charlie says with a sort of evil grin. "Why don't we hang out for a bit?"

I pull his hand from my shoulder. "No, I'm sorry," I say a little shaky. "I really should go." I quickly look at the boy behind Charlie's followers for help.

"Come on, Charlie," The boy says pushing past the Followers. "She doesn't want to hang out, let her go."

Charlie looks at the boy and scowls. "Does this seem to be any of your business, Auditore?" He sneers at the boy with the brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

They boy I suppose with the last name, Auditore, looks almost speechless but he firmly stands his ground. "Just leave her alone."

Charlie snaches my guitar from my hands. I panic and when I try to get it back, the Followers hold me off.

"Please, don't," I struggle against the two boys.

Charlie ignores me as he walks toward the boy with the last name, Auditore. "Why don't you make me?" Charlie says shoving my guitar into his hands.

Auditore lays my guitar in the grass and I relax and exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I won't ask again," He says in a very calming voice yet powerful.

Charlie holds his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine," he says as he takes a few steps back. "Church, Hickey. You know what to do." With that, he walks off.

They boy I assume is, Hickey, grins at me and says while tightening his grip on my arm, "I sure hope you can swim." That doesn't sound good.

Then, both boys were gripping my arms and dragging me towards the edge of the deck. I didn't even have time to scream when the toss me into the lake. The tiny air bubbles swirl around me as I find my way back to the surface.

Hickey and Church were gone and all that was left was a soggy me and the boy with the wavy brown hair who defended me. Once I've swam back to the edge of the deck, the boy holds his hand out to me which I happily take. He lifts me up as if I weigh nothing with one hand back on to the deck.

"Thanks," I say as I get to my feet and gather all of my hair to ring it out.

"No problem," He smiles a genuine smile at me. "So I'm guessing you're new to town? Otherwise Lee, Hickey, and Church wouldn't have come down here."

I nod throwing my hair behind me. "I moved in with my dad yesterday actually."

"As long as I have lived next door to Haytham Kenway, I would've never guessed he had a daughter," the boy says sort of laughing.

"Why is he that strict?" I ask looking a bit interested.

"Well I wouldn't say strict, I was thinking more along the lines of," He pauses for a moment. "Powerful. I mean, whatever he did to get where he is, he probably got there by showing everyone who's boss."

"Interesting," I say taking a seat on the wood of the deck where I was still dripping water. It was a hot enough day to where it felt good to be soaking wet.

"So what's your name?" I ask after he takes a seat across from me.

"Leonardo Auditore," He answers. "But everyone calls me Ezio."

I smile. "Pleased to meet you, Ezio." I say. "My name is Connor Kenway. But I guess you already knew that." I reach up and adjust my eagle feather.

"Where did you get that?" Ezio asks me.

"What? The eagle feather?"

"Yeah," he says. "It looks like you plucked it right from the eagle itself.

I smile at the memory of Dylan, Katalina, and I climbing the valley wall to watch the sunset before I fell after taking the feather from the eagle's nest when the eagle flew right in my face coming from nowhere. "Well I guess it's obvious that I'm Native American," I say with no shame. "I'm from a Mohawk reservation, and so when I was five, I climbed a tree and fell sixty feet to get this feather."

Ezio looks quite astonished. I simply shrug. It wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

For the next few hours, Ezio and I just talk. We talk like old friends not even realizing that time was flying by. I didn't even realize that I was completely dry until I got to my feet to say bye to Ezio. Once I was back in my bedroom, I closed the door and leaned against it sliding down on to the floor. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so cruddy after all.

_For everyone who wants to know, I am going to put this book on pause for a little while cause I need to finish Rise first because the Rise mini-series is the first four books in the Revenge of the Assassins series I'm writing. Just to clarify. I'm sorry __L Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


End file.
